MLG but he's a really charming and thoughtful OC EPIC Not Clickbait!
by MLG Larry
Summary: Oof. This is a meme (but actually kinda serious) story about MLG, my OC's, journey in to insanity. Don't let MLG Hurd tell you that this is his OC. I'll try do this at least twice monthly, but If people actually care, then I will speed up my schedule. No swearing, but violence. Also, please leave criticism, I enjoy improving my work.
1. Chapter 1 Old Beginnings

**CHAPTER 1**

_Author's note: The events in this story occur several hundred years before the events of the SeaWing massacre and Darkstalker. Hohoo, prepare for a wild ride..._

My luscious icicle spines flowed in the cool wind of the ice kingdom as I stared at the distant castle, studying its strange points and curves.

"MLG?" my adopted sister EpicGamer called for me, "Ah, there you are brother."

"Indeed. It is - in fact - I who is standing before you," I confirmed heroically.

"You're so charming… I wish I was like you big brother," EpicGamer said sadly.

"Don't worry, you will be too. One day…"

"By the way, mother said dinner is ready!" she said hungrily.

We flew majestically back to our home in the outer area of the IceWing kingdom. We spotted many polar bears and arctic foxes as we soared home. My sister observed my awesomeness longingly. I'm not a mindreader, but I could tell what she was thinking.

"MLG?" she asked.

"Yes sister?"

"Well, could you use your never-before-mentioned animus powers for me?" she continued sheepishly.

My frosty forehead wrinkled in disapproval as I thought this request over. The rest of the flight was in silence as I contemplated. I had already given my gift to the tribe, an indestructible book that automatically wrote and illustrated down important and noteworthy events. I was a dragon of literacy you see, and I felt this gift worthy of the IceWings. Unfortunately, the majority of the other IceWings did not. If not for my handsomeness and charming, they would probably hate me a lot more.

About ten minutes of silence later, we reached our home. It was quite quaint, even though we were an important family, what with two animuses. My mother - Bigoof -was also an animus, her gift had been a spear that, when used on a dragon from another tribe, it would always aim for the heart.

Father was dead, he had died in his sleep in an unexpected avalanche, or at least, that's how everyone says he died, but there is no evidence. Personally, I think the reason for his death was something more sinister.

Dinner was a small polar bear, and a marinated arctic fox. We all (my sister, my mother and I) sat down to eat in silence.

After dinner I decided to head back outside to contemplate how I could help my sister, but then I realised she hadn't actually told me what she wanted me to do for her. I waited for her to come and find me. While I was waiting, I combed my icicles. Finally, she stepped outside and I beckoned her over. She looked around nervously and came over.

"What?" she asked.

"What did you want me to do for you exactly? With my animus powers I mean," I replied.

"Uh, nevermind I changed my mind," she lied.

"I know your lying," I said.

She looked around again, then turned back to me She sighed.

"I want to kill someone."


	2. Chapter 2 Suspicion Rising

**CHAPTER 2**

_Author's note: This is the point where the MLG we all know and love would say "Okay, but I get to eat the corpse!" but -as you know -this is several thousand years in the past So…_

"WHAT IN THE THREE MOONS?!" I screeched, confused.

"That came out wrong-" EpicGamer began.

"IT SURE DID!" I yelled in CAPS.

I was confused, my sister had never been a violent or malicious type, in fact she was quite the opposite, shy, caring - and she hated battle training. Although, she had always hated her name, she was named by our father -he was weird, he just made up words like "Gamer". But that was no reason for her to suddenly become a potential murderer.

"Can you please just listen to me?" she pleaded.

I calmed myself down, "Fine…"

"Thank you. Firstly, when I say I _want_ to kill someone, I don't mean I _want_ to -I mean I have to. Secondly, let me explain why this person _needs_ to die," she huffed.

I told her to sit down and explain, because there was _a lot_ of explaining to do.

She went on and on about this long story about her crush or bullies or something, but I wasn't sure what it had to with straight up _murdering _someone. I was about to ask when her voice suddenly changed tone.

"But then, two nights ago, Floe was found seriously injured in-"

"Which one was Floe again?" I interrupted.

"My best friend! Are you even listening? This is _serious_!" she frowned at me.

"Just get back to the story," I said.

"Floe was found with huge slashes across her chest, and a concussion. People wondered who had done it, but soon rumours started getting around that Breeze was the mysterious attacker."

"And this Breeze is?"

"A bully from training. I already told you that! Anyway, I think that we should investigate him. And if he is the culprit, we can, I dunno -maybe "accidently" startanavalancheandburyhim?" she said that last part quietly.

"Okay, firstly: Why would I need to use my anime -I mean animus powers to do that? And also, I still don't understand why the fricking lamb sauce this "Breeze" deserves to die? Why not just a small punishment? You do know that dragons kill each other all the time -right?" I replied to her absurd suggestion.

"It's just that, Floe is my best friend, and I'm really angry," she said. "Couldn't we at least just investigate?"

I nodded slowly and reluctantly. "_Fine_."

She smiled and brushed my wing affectionately.

"But I'm still not going to kill anyone."

Her smile faltered slightly. _It can't just be about this, _I thought, _she must have something else against this Breeze fellow_.

"We'll go tomorrow," she suggested, "Early in the morning, before mother wakes up."

"It's settled then."

I heard a crash behind me, followed by an "OW!" I turned around to see a dragonet, probably around 3 years old (my sister and I were 6) lying in a heap on the snow.

"Are you alright?" EpicGamer asked.

_That's the EpicGamer I know…_ I smiled.

"No! What does it look like, Epic?" she grumbled.

"Wait, you know this dragon?" I asked EpicGamer.

She picked at her claws sheepishly. "She's Floe's little sister, Crystal."

"Err, hello mister MLG…"

I shook my head. "Okay. There is clearly something going on here that I have been informed of, so would _somebody _care to fill in?" I glared at my little sister.

She now somehow seemed even more interested in her own talons.


	3. Chapter 3 The Full Story

**CHAPTER 3**

_Author's note: Okay, if you are still reading this, I know it's been a bit of a boring start, but I promise the insanity will increase soonish; for the better or worse. I have big plans for this story._

"I'll tell you on the flight," she procrastinated.

"Fine," I said, "Let's get going then!"

She looked flustered. I let out my wings and took to the air, with my - have I mentioned that they were luscious? - icicles glistening in the sunset. I looked back down at the distant rigid shapes of EpicGamer and Crystal. Crystal flew up first soon reluctantly followed by EpicGamer.

"Hi MLG," Crystal said like she knew me well, "Can I ask a question?" the dragonet asked.

"Sure," I said not really paying attention, as I was staring down at my sister who was slowly winging up to us.

"What's it like to be an animus?"

"I'm going to be honest with you. It's not as great as it's made up to be. Especially when _some dragons_ don't appreciate what you're doing for the tribe," my forehead wrinkled in annoyance.

"Okay mister," the funny little dragon said, obviously not quite noticing my frustration.

After a painful 30 seconds, EpicGamer _finally_ reach our altitude.

"Let's go," she said bluntly.

"Don't you think that I've already forgotten the deal," I said, "Wait - I don't actually seem that ignorant, do I?"

She didn't answer. Crystal edged closer to Epic.

I sighed. "Which direction are heading, exactly?"

EpicGamer pointed north. Then she sighed even louder than me.

"I guess there's no avoiding it now. Time to tell you the full story…" she began ominously. "It all started when Iceberg came to battle training for the first time. He seemed nice enough - I mean at least he wasn't a bully. *cough* *cough* Breeze *cough*. Anyway, over the next few days he seemed to be getting even more and more suspicious; looking around all the time, playing with his amulet, attempting to avoid all eye contact and conversation. I thought maybe he was really shy, so I just shrugged it off - that is, until two days ago. That was when Floe was attacked."

"Wait - that part was actually true?" I asked skepticality.

"Yeah. But let me get back to the story, brother. Iceberg had been absent that day, and so had Breeze - but of course everyone blamed Breeze because, well, duh - obvious, right? Well, I have other ideas… as much as I would love to see Breeze be punished, I would rather reveal the real culprit, who I suspect to be Iceberg." she said in a Brooklyn-detective accent with her talons massaging her chin. "But it's not just about the whole Floe incident - I also have a hunch that Iceberg isn't what he seems…"

"Wow, real _Observation 100_ right there."

"Shut up. I mean that I think he's even more dangerous than he wants people to figure out. I think he's special…" she said with a shiver.

"You mean like an animus?"

"Hello, I'm still here!" Crystal said randomly to remind the readers.

"Surely not… but I'm afraid it might be the case."

"Are you replying to me or Crystal?" I asked, mildly perplexed.

"You," she explained helpfully.

I nodded and then noticed a few houses below us.

"Are any of these Floe's?" I inquired.

"Yes," she said, "That one over there." She pointed at a rather large grotto built into the side of the mountain with guard standing outside of it.

"Wow. Are they rich or something?" I pondered out loud.

"Her father is the cousin of the queen," she explained, "So they're not living in the height of luxury, but they're still relatively wealthy."

We landed at the front entrance and EpicGamer wave at the guard. He nodded like she knew her. He heaved open the large gates and beckoned us inside. As we stepped in, I was immediately hit by the smell of delicious walrus stew. I licked my lips then followed the others deeper into the building. Eventually we reached a door with the name "Floe" engraved in it. The guard opened it and said, "Miss Floe, visitors."

A dragon lying on the bed in the corner of the room sat up, rubbing her head, and said hoarsely, "Thanks Frost, you may leave now." The guard nodded again and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well - MLG - nice to meet you!"


End file.
